For the Life of Me
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: A collection of Dragon Queen drabbles with a dash of Lily and perhaps some other cameos. Chapters that are AU or M-rated will be marked.
1. Protective

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.

Author's Notes: Given the prompt "Have you lost your damn mind?" this is what I wrote.

 **Protective**

The door to the diner was actively shut versus closing on its own and the sound of angry footfalls reached its intended table to stood at the edge glaring down at the wavy blonde hair of her long time friend, hands propped on hips. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Regina. How nice of you to join us."

"How can you be so blasé when you were nearly the one knocked against a rock with a concussion?"

The blonde woman looked down at her clasped hands and shook her head quietly bemoaning this town's damn short circuit gossip rags. "Snow told you," she spook softly, looking up apologetically at her silent companion. The brunette across from her shrugged noncommittal before returning to sip graciously on the herbal tea, blatantly ignoring the conversation. It was Regina's fault in the first place after all.

"Maleficent!" Regina hissed through grit teeth, chocolate eyes quivering with unguarded emotion. The dragon sorceress looked up and glowered at the shorter woman before rising to stand toe to toe with her.

"She is my daughter, Regina. I will always run after her, straight into danger if necessary. Surely, you must understand this," she explained with such as much heat to her words as the former queen had in hers. Maleficent sighed before grasped at her friend's left elbow and leading her to a back part of Granny's diner near the stairwell to the Inn before further fuss was made. "Why are you so upset, dear?" she queried, trying to get a read on the younger woman who now refused to look in her eyes.

Regina gulped, as she reached a hand up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear and rub at her neck afterwards. "I was...afraid you would get hurt," she admitted in a quiet voice, fearful of revealing just how scared she had been. The blonde smiled kindly before tilting Regina's chin up to view her face.

"You're talking to a dragon. And I'm right here. Perfectly well," she whispered, conveying in her cerulean eyes how grateful she was for the concern. Regina's lips parted to huff out a brief laugh before she also smiled. She moved her hands to cup Maleficent's cheeks before pulling her down for a gentle kiss.


	2. A Kind of Release

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

Author's Notes: Given this prompt: "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?" this is what I wrote. Enjoy!

A Kind of Release

Maleficent trudged into the house, rubbing the side of her neck as she closed the door lazily and took off her coat to hang in the closet. Deftly, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom and flopped down onto the bed gracelessly. Frankly, she couldn't have cared less at this point in the day. It had been a rough training session with her daughter. Lily had shifted mid-flight and Maleficent had to swoop down, narrowly avoiding tree limbs to catch her daughter, which ended in her transforming to human shape with the limited flight space and landing harshly on the ground. Both women had somehow survived without a broken bone or a concussion but they had called it quits for the day so they could rest. The blonde rested an arm over her eyes to block out the sun shining through the window, groaning as she adjusted her position on the lush bed once more.

She nearly fell asleep if it hadn't been for the open door which provided a perfect tunnel of noise when the front door once again closed and aroused her from her half-slumber. She sat up stiffly, a small yelp escaping her lips as her lower back twinged from the stretch. Slowly the newcomer was heard ascending the stairs and Maleficent sighed closing her eyes in pain as she rubbed her back softly awaiting her arrival.

"Maleficent?" the voice reached the bedroom mere moments before the shorter woman entered the abode with a concerned look gracing her features. "Are you okay, dear?" she queried, studying the strained look on the beautiful blonde's face.

"Fine and dandy," she remarked airily, finally opening her eyes to gaze upon her beloved who had quirked an eyebrow to the sky. "Lily fell and the thick of the forest didn't provide much maneuverability so I caught her, transformed and landed in human form," Maleficent admitted begrudgingly as she winced with another stab of pain down her spine. Regina moved swiftly to her side and sat down on the bed to examine the damage. Nothing outwardly showed its face, but the brunette was concerned.

"And she landed on you?"

Maleficent quirked an eyebrow, briefly bobbing her head to one side in thought. Lily had landed on her and she had landed on her back to be precise. "Yes." It didn't matter either way, what mattered was that her daughter was safe...and that she was in a hell of a lot of pain. "I have a feeling those aspirin aren't going to do me a world of help right now..." she murmured before lowering herself back down to the bed, legs resting off the edge. She truly felt lackadaisical and found herself uncaring because here she was safe and wasn't judged. With Regina she didn't have to worry. The young queen had once seen the epitome of the lowest of the low so it bothered not the dragon sorceress who was temporarily in physical pain and lethargic emotions.

"Mal, I'm worried about you," Regina finally managed to reveal, clenching her unseen hand into a fist at the display of weakness. She knew logically it was okay in front of the older woman but it was something she was still getting used to.

"I'll be fine. I just need some kind of release from this pain," she replied as she scooted further onto the bed, rolling onto her stomach as she rested her face in a pillow.

"I'll do you," the mayor started to speak earning a confused look from her companion causing a restatement. " Well...I mean...I could give you a massage?" she explained, a tint of red flushing her cheeks at the accidental euphemism.

Maleficent smiled genuinely. "Yes...I would like that," she agreed, relaxing on the bed as Regina moved to straddle her hips and begin to knead her shoulders. The brunette carefully brushed the silky locks off of her girlfriend's back to avoid pulling on the root accidentally during her ministrations, noticing her lids close over shaded blue eyes. Regina took a few moments to concentrate on Maleficent's neck, squeezing and rubbing circles with her fingers to loosen the muscles there. That landing must not have been a pleasant one. The brunette had only fallen once and even being caught by the experienced dragon had been tough on her body, but landing on unyielding earth ground? In Maine when it's beginning to cool and freeze? Not good.

Regina frowned at these thoughts moving to Maleficent's middle back, hearing a sigh of contentment from her love's mouth before a slight whimper, indicating a particularly sensitive section. She was careful around it but treated it as any other knot and slowly forced it out of the muscle with the right precision and care. As the grunt escaped Maleficent, the brunette leaned up and placed a kiss on her ear in apology. "When I'm done, everything will feel better," she promised, placing a kiss on her clothed shoulder before running her hands down to the blonde's lower back.

She couldn't help the brief thought that she would rather be feeling the silky surface of Maleficent's skin under her palms instead of the shirt she wore, but set the thought aside and paid close attention to the worst of her beloved's pain. In this particular region of her back, the dragon sorceress had unintentionally become more vocal, moaning lightly as the tension was released and wincing with a yelp when it ached upon being massaged. As the last knot was undone a long groan fell from Maleficent's lips and he body relaxed entirely once more, Regina placing a kiss where she had been tending to before moving to lay beside the blonde.

Slowly, hazy cerulean eyes met chocolate and a content smile bloomed on her face. "That was fantastic," she admitted reaching to pull Regina in for a chaste kiss. "Almost better than sex," Maleficent chuckled before receiving a kiss in return.

"I'll have to remember that," the brunette chuckled herself, moving closer to rest their foreheads together.

" _Almost._ "


	3. Paralyzing Terror

Disclaimer: I neither own OUAT or the prompt for this drabble.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Ragamuffin47 who asked if I'd write a chapter on protective Regina over being asked if Lily could be taken on a date. Fyi, I'm ignoring Captain Swan entirely for this to work, just as I ignored Outlaw Queen in the previous chapters.

Paralyzing Terror

Lily was back in town. And all these old feelings were slowly beginning to resurface the more they crossed paths and hung out. She seemed to be the only one the brunette felt comfortable around because she had gone through a similar experience, both in life and in getting used to Storybrooke. It made the blonde feel special and needed, as though they were slowly rebuilding the friendship so broken from their childhood. Just a couple days ago while they sat on a bench in the park discussing the dwarves, the two women had nearly kissed but ended up bumping noses and parted ways before it got too awkward so the current Sheriff was pacing back and forth in front of this oft seen white door. The blonde continued to wring her hands as she pondered on exactly how to present herself and word herself until she heard the sound of the door latch and the subtle creek of its hinge.

She looked up and at the entryway startled for a moment before coming to stand properly on the stoop, gulping because she had come face to face with the wrong inhabitant of the two she intended to speak with. "Maleficent," she greeted amiably, bobbing her head slightly, hands now finally stuffed in her jacket pockets.

"Savior," she replied before sidestepping and allowing the shorter girl to cross the threshold before closing the door behind her.

"Is...Regina here?" she queried in a soft voice. The dragon rolled her eyes, figuring it had something to do with Henry and then moved to the kitchen, indicating with a finger for Emma to follow. She walked into the room and over to Regina to whisper in her ear who had come to visit, then moved to head to the living room and continue reading her book. "Uhm..actually?" Maleficent paused, looking at the blonde over her shoulder. "It's about Lily," she admitted tensely, gaining both mothers' attention immediately, the taller of the two quirking her eyebrow and leveling her with a stern stare.

"Is she-?"

"She's fine. It's not like that..." Emma gulped, reaching a hand up to scratch at her neck briefly before moving further into the room and clasping her hands behind her back as the sorceresses calmed down. Maleficent leaned back against the counter with her arms crossed under her breasts as Regina looked at the Savior suspiciously. The former bail bonds person was having trouble finding her voice in the presence of these two powerful women whom she knew firsthand how protective they were and thus remained silent, gaping at air like a fish out of water.

The brunette sighed, and rubbed at her temple briefly before taking a few steps closer to her somewhat friend. "Out with it Emma. What's going on?" she asked firmly but not unkind. She was truly curious what it had to do with her newfound daughter, but she didn't want to be standing there for another thirty years growing old and decrepit either.

Emma blinked as she glanced between the women, swallowing the saliva that had finally developed in her mouth, the pain in her chest growing by the minute. "I was wondering if I could...formerly request to ask Lily out on a date," she spoke in a staccato fashion without meaning to, more concerned with getting the whole question out before losing her nerve than displaying the sincerity and honesty in which she wished to go about seeing their daughter.

The mayor's eyes widened to their fullest as she stared at the woman in absolute shock as her hand dropped from her hip. What? As she processed this information at the pace of a snail because of the curveball question, the dragon had come forward to stand beside her, sensing her fear and concern and placed a soft hand on the small of her back. Maleficent peered into her face, wondering what was on her mind to have stunned her so effectively, refraining from replying to Emma's appeal until Regina spoke her mind.

The brunette came to her senses and lifted her chin to look at Emma with a similar expression to that of Maleficent's earlier one and began to approach the woman. "You better not harm her in the long run, _Swan_ ," she seethed with unguarded emotion, falling back on old habits as she regarded the young woman. "If I hear of any indiscretions or ill intent meant toward my daughter, and you know I will hear, your life will be more a living hell than even hell itself. Do you understand me?" Regina came to stop in front of Emma, chocolate eyes ablaze in a fierce glare.

All thoughts fled the Savior's mind as her friend stalked toward her as though she were a rabbit prime for dinner, her mouth running dry as she felt her heart speed up in her chest. Somehow, she managed to stay glued to the spot like she was watching a car wreck and couldn't tear her eyes away. And some part of her rational mind reasoned that running would be an automatic refusal, so Emma now found herself routed to Regina's kitchen floor, hands shaking behind her back. "Yes, ma'am," she agreed hoarsely, eyes joining the quivering of her hands as she stared into those frightening eyes not dissimilar to those she found in the Enchanted Forest past when she rectified her parents' first encounter.

"Then yes. You may ask Lily on a date," Regina replied, satisfied with the blatant fear she had instilled in the hero. "If she'll have you," she quipped, raising a single eyebrow in curiosity. It was no secret that there had been something a little more than friendship between them as teenagers, but the brunette had refused to pry any further yet. Lily was still getting used to the town and unwilling to share herself fully with her parents.

Emma nodded deftly, biting the inside of her lip as she risked a glance at the far calmer dragon. "Thank you," she murmured before, turning on her heel and beelining for the front door, the sound of its closing shortly thereafter.

It remained silent in the large house for several moments before the soft clack of heels reached its intended destination in front of Regina and an amused look graced the face of her lover. "I must say, my dear, even _I_ am intimidated."

"Good," Regina sighed, feeling the stress of anger and concern leaving her body as the soft heat of the dragon took its place against her skin, further relaxing her. "Lily doesn't deserve to suffer any longer. Not at my hand." Maleficent's eyes shone for a second in remorse before pride uplifted their color and she rested her hand against the shorter woman's cheek.

"I'm glad she has you looking out for her."


	4. Motherly Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: My best friend chose the prompt "Did you really just throw popcorn at me? Oh, it is on!"

Motherly Bonding

Maleficent was curled up on the regal looking couch with her legs underneath her, an arm on the rest to her left as her cool blue eyes were glued to the screen some distance from their location. She had been desperately curious about this realm's depiction of her story so she had requested that Lily take part in this affair with her, mostly because she had yet to discern how to get the television and adjoining devices to work properly, despite thorough investigations when left alone. They had already watched Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty and though a little less humane a creature, she had been absolutely impressed with the severity of her portrayal and enjoyed how little she cared for anything around her. Even the dragon representation was decent. So now they had decided to brave Angelina Jolie's Maleficent movie at the behest of the true dragon lady, Lily concerned to wouldn't be up to her mother's standards.

Frankly, the blonde grew more and more confused yet intrigued as the movie went on. It had deeper meaning than the previous one but it seemed...odd. Probably because it was totally inaccurate to her own life so it seemed impossible a story to tell, but as all fiction writing she had read, it was the author's prerogative to make changes and add their own twist to the tale. It was weird because it was her tale though. The Maleficent on the screen was endearing and powerful, bitter but succumbed to the darkness far too swiftly, but some interactions with humans do that to a mythical being, sending them spiraling into a dark abyss to never be seen again. Not unlike her own self those two decades of pricking her finger to numb the pain of Stefan and Briar Rose's betrayal. Until Lily's other parent forced her way into the old dragon's life.

A small smile graced her defined features as the thought passed her consciousness, her right hand reaching for the bowl of popped corn to cradle in her lap before diving a hand into its buttery contents. Maleficent pulled a small handful out before eating them, having developed a fondness for the salty snack since deciding a quick way to learn about this realm was to watch movies. Plus, it was a good past time to bond with her daughter or cuddle with her lover. Finally fed up, she couldn't help the small groan that passed between her unpainted lips before she glanced at Lily and tossed a few popped kernels in her daughter's direction to get her attention.

"You told me she was a badass dragon bitch, not this lovelorn sappy wuss," Maleficent explained.

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to process what had just happened. Slowly she turned to gaze at her mother, blinking her chocolate eyes a few times before speaking. "Did you really just throw popcorn at me?" she queried, raising a single eyebrow in such a Regina-esque fashion that it made the elder dragon chuckle and nod her head in ascent, a glint of mirth in her eyes. "Oh, it is on!" she added before grabbing her own bowl of popcorn and started to chuck handfuls of the treat at her mother, aiming more for her hair than anything for it was sure to stick there.

Not to be outdone, Maleficent took charge too and ducked her head at the first throw, narrowly evading the slightly sticky substance as she reeled her hand for another shot of popcorn toward the brunette. She took a moment of briefly distracting her daughter and readjust her legs to rest her bare feet on the floor and steady herself for better maneuverability, the grin that split her face in two never once faltering. Lily grunted lightly as she shielded her eyes, head bobbing back with the light impact before she righted herself and tossed two handfuls of popcorn back to back at her mother, giggling lightly as the older woman winced and pretended to be wounded.

The younger woman took the opportunity to stand and cross the distance to the blonde's side of the couch before dumping the entire bowl over on top of her target, a rich laugh escaping her lips at the expression adorning the infamous dragon lady's face.

"What's going on here?"

Both movie viewers paused mid movement, one laughing, the other batting at popcorn in her hair, before turning to gaze upon the room's new occupant. The owner of the house in which they were currently dirtying, stood in the doorway with a single hand on her hip as she regarded the interaction between mother and daughter with guarded amusement.

"Regina, sweetheart. You're home early," the blonde recovered quickly, smiling sweetly at her partner as Lily rolled her eyes at the term of endearment. It was sweet to see that her parents loved each other now and then, but they were keen enough to remain mostly platonic in front of their still relatively new to town daughter. It was odd for the brunette so she usually shrugged it off and ignored them.

"And you're trashing my home..." the mayor trailed off suspiciously, eyes coasting over to the TV briefly, nodding her head in understanding. "I told you, she wouldn't like this movie," Regina mused, the smile breaking out on her face.

Lily glanced up at her other parent and shrugged. "I tried to prevent this, but would she listen...?" She tipped one head to the side because all three knew the answer to that question.

The parents took a moment to share a look before Regina crossed the distance to the couch and sat down in the middle of the two women after brushing the popcorn off the seat. "I actually quite enjoyed this movie. It shows that not all love has to be romantic. In fact, that's how both of the curses on this town were broken. A mother's love," she explained in a soft voice, gaining the attention of the other two briefly.

Lily cleared her throat before sitting back down, squished into one side of the couch to not touch Regina accidentally as Maleficent reached for her love's hand and squeezed it in comfort. The brunette smiled at her as they continued to watch the movie.


	5. Insatiable

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.

Author's Notes: I chose the prompt "Feed me first" for this drabble.

Insatiable

"Mal..." it was drawn out like a whine in a higher pitch than was average for the younger woman, earning a chuckle from the name-bearer. "I don't know why you always insist on this. I'm tired and want to sleep. Why can't that be enough for you?" she queried as she rolled over and rested an arm across the flat plain of her companion's stomach.

The sorceress smiled and drew light circles over the flesh now within her grasp. "I've told you time and again that it's because I'm a dragon, sweetheart. We have an unquenchable desire and since _you_ were the one who helped me reclaim the dragon all those years ago, this is who you are dealing with now," Maleficent explained in a calm voice, now ghosting her manicured fingernails over the olive skin of her beloved.

Involuntarily, a shiver ran through the smaller woman's body and her arm twitched briefly. "Stop that," she quipped teasingly.

"Please, Regina?" the blonde fake pouted, attempting to mimic the 'puppy dog eyes' both Henry and Lily have explained and attempted to use on the pair. However, the boy's never worked on Maleficent and though Lily was thirty years old, she found she could never refuse anything she asked of her. Probably because they had lost so much time between them. The brunette stretched out her aching body with a groan, trying not to look into those beautiful blue eyes she adored so.

"Go to sleep Mal," she intoned as a yawn overtook her. Regina stretched again and heard a couple of bones pop back into place. Maleficent leaned over and kissed her love's collarbone slow, sensually.

"Feed...me...first..." she replied, a kiss in between each word as she made her way up to the mayor's lips. Slowly, Regina opened a single eye, frowning at tonight's outcome. Immediately upon catching her gaze, Maleficent swooped in to peck her lips only to be drawn into a longer passionate kiss by the other.

Regina finally allowed a smile on her face when they parted for need of air. "What would you like?" she asked seductively, reaching a hand up to massage at the blonde's head with her nails, placing a kiss on her cheek. The dragon sighed, eyes closing as she leaned into the touch, thinking of her answer carefully. The brunette continued her ministrations, busying herself by littering the fair face with soft kisses before she reached her ear and decided to softly take it between her teeth and nibble, eliciting a low moan from Maleficent.

Finding her voice despite the other's glorious actions, Maleficent's voice came out taut and filled with lust, "Steak and cheese omelette?" Regina chuckled lightly, releasing the earlobe to pull back and looking into the blonde's eyes.

"You got it," she offered another smile before rolling over to stand up. Reaching the end of their bed, she picked up the bathrobe and wound it around her bare body and went to open the door.

"I love you, Regina," Maleficent called after her.

"And I love you," Regina replied, looking over her shoulder at the rapt awe in her love's eyes.


	6. That Kiss, part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Note: Ab gave me the prompt: returned from the dead kiss. This is the first, obvious one that came to mind. I'm considering flipping the scenario to challenge myself, so stay tuned.

That Kiss, part 1

Was it really true? Could she trust the word of the two idiots? After years upon years of mistrust and deception paired with this newest revelation of treachery. Was there anything pure as the driven snow about that woman any more? Honestly, the brunette couldn't believe that there was anything left. The younger woman was a scary mess of grey area actions and consequences that even she couldn't redeem herself of. Shaking her short brunette hair, she hurried along the path to the last known location of her long lost friend. How would she be regarded after so many years? Of... She bit the inside of her cheek as she sucked down a breath of crisp Maine air in anticipation. There were so many ways this could go and all she could think of was the best of circumstances. She paused before turning the last corner that would lead to the docks and hopefully her friend, sans her allies.

When she did take that final step, she pondered on the idea of whether or not she was down wind and had the advantage of surprise on her hand if she were ever so careful with the sound of her boot heels. She realized that was the thoughts of the scared little queen from decades before approaching the same woman in her own abode, fearful of her existence. Then, it had worked out in her favor, but now was entirely different. She was different. Straightening her shoulders, she strode out over the wooden boards and towards the taller woman who remained facing the dark waves crashing on the shore beneath the dock. Her head tilted only slightly, a clear indication she had sensed in some capacity the presence of another in her midst.

The brunette gulped but remained on course before coming to stop a short distance from the blonde and cleared her throat. "I see some things never do change. Water still attracts the mightiest of dragons..." she trailed off in a voice far more confident than the heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Regina," came the reply as the smartly dressed woman turned on her heel to address the queen-turned-mayor. "I was wondering when you would seek me out," she admitted with a smirk shadowed by the hat perched on her blonde under curled hair.

"Not a moment sooner," Regina answered easily, falling into the cadences of her time quipping in the Enchanted Forest with the formidable woman. It had been lovely practice for her time as the Evil Queen and dealing with miscreants in Storybrooke after the curse. Her chocolate eyes betrayed her bold intentions as they darted down briefly, an emotion flashing in them.

Her companion quirked a single brow of curiosity, noticing the change in behavior swiftly. She pulled her hands out of her pockets, a gesture to suggest her open nature and that Regina was safe with her. As she always had been. The dragon could never allow harm to come to her lovely little queen. The shorter woman looked up again, a fierce determination now in her face as she crossed the distance between them and kissed the blonde passionately hard. The clash of lips and tongues was cut shorter than Regina expected as her shoulders were gripped and pushed away slightly.

"What was that for?"

She blinked a few times, trying to harden the dams keeping her emotions and her tears back. "I—I missed you, Maleficent," she revealed, gulping back the lump forming in her throat. "I'm so glad you're alive," she added, the sadness in her tone cracking the words she spoke for she had truly thought the woman dead after Emma returned from beneath the library. Regina tried to find a breath of air only to hear her walls shatter and a soft cry escape her lips, finally breaking down.

Immediately she felt the warmth of the dragon against her cheek and body as she was pulled into a tight embrace and secure arms wound around her lithe body. She clung to the fabric of Maleficent's jacket as she silently cried. The brunette cried for her friend's resurrection, all that could have been between them in the Enchanted Forest, for those miserable years in Storybrooke as she bared witness to the monotony of daily life not fully happy, and she cried for all the wrong deeds she had continued to commit despite seeing the error of her way.

Not once did Maleficent loosen her grip, too concerned for her queen's well-being to shorten the experience, all too familiar with the cathartic release crying brought. Especially regarding this particular woman, memories of cradling Regina as she fell asleep in her castle after terrible night visits from her loathsome husband, of disobeying Rumplestiltskin and hating the guilt that settled in her from those encounters. There was too much between the sorceresses to give up now.

Placing a kiss to the crown of her friend's head, the dragon spoke three simple words, "I love you."


	7. Segue to Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: My very first drabble request from a tumblr! The prompt was "42- "i've lied to you about many things but i wasn't lying when i said i loved you"

Segue to Truth

"I can't believe you're still doing this. After all we've been through, after all you've _put_ me through. Why, Regina?"

The brunette grumbled incoherently before offering up a response, "I don't understand why you're so upset. I've done nothing wrong."

"Oh?!" the voice was absolutely incredulous as it laced itself thoroughly in malice and shock. "The only time you told me the truth was when Briar Rose's daughter was engaged. Not a single other time had you said something without an underlying intent. Is that all I am to you, Regina? Something to be used?" she queried, not once wavering in her anger, refusing to allow her voice to alter due to the hurt she felt. "The apple truly didn't fall far from your mother's tree," she added, unable to stop the quip. Immediately, she felt guilt settle in her stomach at the words, noting keenly the wince of pain in Regina's face. It was a low blow.

The queen-turned-mayor gulped as she attempted to compose herself, unable to look the blonde in the eyes. She knew her track record for good and kind deeds was limited and failing, but she had always tried her best for the dragon in front of her. And for her son. Regina still faltered from time to time and today was no different, but frankly, she thought she had done no wrong. In the Enchanted Forest is had been easy to guard her heart and lie about her plans to whomever crossed her path, her friend included sometimes. She kept her lessons with Rumplestiltskin and Maleficent a secret from her forced family, she kept her feelings for all in her life hidden, and she had grit through her teeth during that fight with the blonde for the Dark Curse.

Resolve steeled, Regina slowly raised her head and stared into sky blue eyes. "I've lied to you about many things but I wasn't lying when I said I loved you," she spoke sincerely, emotion tainting her voice so much that it came out a whisper, a revelation, a secret to be shared only between them. The blonde's red lips parted in shock as she appraised the brunette silently. "I _still_...love you, Maleficent," she admitted, blinking back the tears at the edge of her eyes.

The dragon took in a shaky breath before crossing the distance and clasping Regina's chin between her thumb and forefinger to tilt her head upwards. "I know..." her eyes darted to their feet briefly. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten unnecessarily angry and I was way out of line to compare you to your mother," Maleficent spoke soft and assuredly, focus never slipping from her love's chocolate irises.

Regina smiled ruefully but only for a moment. She should have been more elusive in her answer to avoid this spat tonight. "I lied tonight because...I was planning a present for you," she revealed, still wishing to keep the event a secret for as long as possible, but it was the only source of recourse at the point. Perhaps calm Maleficent down and help her understand the purpose. Lying was never acceptable and the brunette oft chastised Henry of such things but she hated how this incident spiraled out of control. Granted, it had led to her first admission of love toward Maleficent in Storybrooke.

Cerulean eyes widened slightly and she stared at the woman curiously, almost appearing younger than she ever was. Then again, it was impossible for the blonde to be any more beautiful than Regina had always known her to be. Even when she was at her lowest point, taking off the edge and looked a wreck, she was ethereal and the doe-eyed girl had been astonished. Maleficent sighed happily, eyes closing for a moment as she shook her head at how ridiculous her previous reaction had truly been. "Then next time I suggest you leave at 'it is a surprise', alright?" she asked, half-chastising and half appreciatively.

"Anything you wish," Regina replied before leaning up to kiss her soundly.


	8. True Bravery

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor Pushing Daisies of which a line is borrowed in this fic

Author's Notes: I'm re-watching Pushing Daisies for the millionth time and came across this line by Vivian Charles (played by Ellen Greene) "I think it's brave to _try_ to be brave" and had to write about it.

True Bravery

"You're one of the bravest people I know," the smooth dulcet tones of her companion floated in her ears.

"Brave? I cursed everyone to the world I thought was the fairest in the hopes of being happy without them recalling who I was. That is fear in its most primal sense. I ran away from who I was—what I was, trying to escape the past for what? A curse that was broken by a mother's true love for their child, of which she only just realized, to have that child choose the mother he knew for only a few months? Ripped from the mother who raised him for ten years. I am not brave. I am a mother who has been fighting for her child for the past three years."

Maleficent was silent for several moments, peering into the face of her friend, an unreadable expression upon her face. When she did speak, her face broke out into a slight smile, cerulean eyes shining. "I think it's brave to try to be happy, Regina," she replied earnestly.

The brunette's eyes snapped up to meet the blonde's, confusion knitting her brow as she stared, mulling over the words as though fighting a battle. She wanted to retaliate and argue that she was not brave, but the sincerity of the dragon's admission gave her pause. There was something hidden behind the phrase, some meaning she wasn't grasping. "Why...do you say that?" she queried, hoping her voice sounded stronger than she currently felt.

The dragon couldn't help a small chuckle that escaped her red painted lips. "No matter what life has thrown at you, you soldier on and hope for a better day. Never once have you lost hope that you could one day be happy. Even when you were brandished 'The Evil Queen', you still fought with the belief of being happy. It may not be bravery in the traditional sense, but some people give up and curl into themselves like a wounded animal," she explained, eyes dulling in color with the last sentence. A true admission, if ever there were one.

Regina was no fool and knew precisely whom she had been talking about being a wounded animal. Maleficent herself, had been that creature who gave up on life and drugged herself to waste away the years. For what purpose, as dragons were immortal, the queen-turned-mayor still couldn't understand. Still...she felt something lacking in the response given. As she stood there in silence, a rueful smile of acknowledgement on her face, it began to sink in. Maleficent had been talking about...them. About being true to herself. Her head bowed as she contemplated how to reply, gulping down a wad of nervousness.

All the same, the blonde remained as she was, hands stuffed in her pockets, watching the smaller woman in curiosity. Subtlety was a trait she had gained easily over the years and grown quite accustomed to clinging to, but perhaps its meaning wasn't as clear as she intended it. Perhaps another day she could broach the topic with less cloak and dagger. Regina looked up at Maleficent and offered a—was that a shy smile? Eyes narrowing slightly in curiosity, the dragon tilted her head to the side before Regina stepped closer and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Maybe I am brave...but you're more brave to endure all these years, wishing for me to return your affection truthfully, especially to come to me now with the possibility of facing rejection," she spoke softly, carefully enunciating every word as her thumb stroked the pale flesh beneath. Maleficent's eyes narrowed further but she kept quiet and complacent, allowing Regina the reigns. Unconsciously, the brunette's tongue darted out to lick her lips as her chocolate eyes glanced down at the blonde's plump lips before they returned to azure depths.

Rocking imperceptibly onto tip toes, Regina leaned up and captured Maleficent's lips with her own, lashes fluttering closed as the kiss was reciprocated and the dragon's hand vacated the pocket to rest on the other woman's back steadying. All of their years spent apart was made better by that single expression of acceptance. When they pulled away, loving smiles adorned their faces.

"I could never reject you, Mal."


	9. Smooth Moves

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: Prompt: "Never thought something so beautiful could exist in nature…"

Smooth Moves

Riding on the back of a dragon was the most euphoric the young queen has ever felt. It was beyond freeing, it was like falling with no safe guard in place. A majestic sight to behold yet being apart of it took her breath away and caused a pain to develop in her chest until she realized that nothing else mattered. Not now when she was soaring through the clouds and peering down at the insignificantly tiny humans below them. The sun had far from set and the stars began to peek out from the navy blue of the skies above. This is what life could be, what it was for the dragon she sat astride currently. Only when the wind had begun to whip her hair a little too fiercely from its tight braid and she hunkered down closer tot he neck for warmth did they begin to descend towards ground once more. They didn't go too far, but instead landed on a high structure with a beautiful view of the lands around.

Sliding off her companion, the young queen fluffed out her riding coat and felt her laughter bubbling from her body as she closed her eyes and let it go with mirth. There was always a pent up emotion circling within her when they went flying and she usually released it with laughter, but tonight she was especially exuberant. She heard a soft chuckle as her friend joined her side and rested a strong hand on her back. When she was done her brunette head came up to look at her friend but was captivated by the sparkling in the sky above them, eyes going wide as she took in the expanse of stars. It was as if they were close enough to touch them, more so then when they flew. Stunning in every way.

She smiled in contentment as she leaned against the taller woman, resting her head for a few moments, concentrating on the synchronicity of their breathing. This closeness, these similarities between them intrigued and comforted her in ways she could hardly express. With her time torn between her wretched family and her teacher, she made sure to enjoy these moments with her best friend so she could better remember them on days that were hard and she was unable to visit. It made her life that much easier to survive.

"I never knew something so beautiful could exist in nature..." she spoke softly, but knew the dragon could hear.

"Stargazing is a favorite past time of mine," came the reply, just as serene. When she turned to look down at the brunette she found the girl already looking at her.

"I was talking about you," she added, lips twitching with the urge to break into a smile or a laugh. Or both. Raising her right hand up, she pulled the blonde's head down and captured her lips in a heart melting kiss, returned with equal vigor. Angling her head for better access, the taller woman lightly bit on the girl's lip to then swipe her tongue against the surface and dip into her mouth drawing out a moan in the process. As usual the brunette tried to keep up, but despite the adrenaline still coursing through her body, she felt herself at a distinct disadvantage and allowed her pliant mouth to be ravaged by the dragon, all too happy to oblige.

When the need for breath became too apparent they parted with foreheads resting together and eyes half lidded. Again, the girl felt herself giggle. Nights like these were her favorite. "I love you."

Cerulean eyes as bright as the stars above stared at her companion wide-eyed.


	10. Run Away

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: I'm not sure about this one, especially the way it ended but I hope you enjoy.

Run Away

People forget how young the queen really is until things like this crop up. And when they do she always steals away on her beloved horse and hides at her friend's home, no matter the time of day, no matter how suspicious it may seem. She would rather be in bemused company than indignant and presumptuous company. Despite the initial embarrassment that followed the greeting of her friend, it was a safer and kinder environment when she truly needed it. All the same, the chuckle that bubbled out of the usually prim woman was both surprising and considerate. The queen blushed severely and looked down at the carpeted floor, wringing her hands behind her back. She sees a ruffle of gown cloth enter her view and starts to look up only to feel the soft pale skin of finger drawing her chin up carefully.

"It's only a small blemish. Nothing to be embarrassed about, dear."

"It's mortifying, Mal!" she exclaims, pulling from the blonde's caress to stalk near the fireplace, unable to remain still any longer. She pauses for a second to rub furiously at the mark on her cheek, groaning when she didn't feel the small nub recede. The blonde grins to herself before coming over and clasping their hands together to lead the girl onto one of the chaises by the roaring fire.

"Humans are too tied up with vanity and how perfect things should be. It is a natural process of growing up and nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, it should remind those bastards in his castle—himself included—just how young and inexperienced you. How wrong that marriage is. Regina..." she trailed off, brushing aside an errant strand of brunette hair, as her blue eyes gaze affectionately at her. "You are still as radiant as the first day you barged into my home. More so when you allow this side of yourself to see the light of day," she finishes, running a single finger along the line of Regina's jaw before leaning forward to kiss the offending mark.

The young girl felt herself blushing again, but for an entirely different reason. One far more pleasurable. When Maleficent pulled back to look at her again, she proffered a wide smile in thanks, one of her hands twitching to itch at the blemish once more, silently glad that hand was entwined with her friend's. "I know it will pass, but it's degrading when they avoid me like the plague when this happens, as though I'm unclean or unworthy, like when my monthly blood comes," she glanced down, distracting herself with the intricacies of the blonde's dress. "I suppose it's a good thing because the king lets me be..."

"And now you're here," Maleficent interjected before her young friend could get sad about her circumstances outside the fortress. Regina nodded slightly before raising her gaze and smiling half-heartedly.

"Yes. And I always enjoy my time with you," she murmured as she adjusted herself on the chaise to lean against Maleficent with her legs curled to her left. Regina snuggled into the dragon's side, head against shoulder and left arm curling around her thin waist. Accommodating her guest, Maleficent wrapped her left arm around the smaller body and nuzzled the brown hair for a moment before resting her chin on the surface, eyes drawn to the flames in front of them. Moments like these were simple but meant so much to them. It let them escape the worlds in which they resided and gave them a breather to pretend for a single pure moment that perhaps this is what their life was like. Close enough to the other to hear heartbeats and enjoying the silent company and peace that came with the embrace.


	11. An Admission

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: Prompt: "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified"

An Admission

They were laying in bed with candles strewn about the room, flickering light against the bare bodies as the blonde's hand drew lazy circles on her lover's smooth stomach. Her blue eyes remained focused on the task, perfectly content to rest there in the brunette's presence, inhaling her sweet scent and the peace that radiated after relations. A smile drew the corner of her lips upward as she continued to entertain herself, eyes blinking when the breathing pattern hitched briefly. She paused, lifting her head from the smaller shoulder and looked into warm chocolate irises. The woman tilted her head in curiosity, asking with her eyes versus voice, always more of an action driven creature than one of speech. She could debate with the best of them, but when you listened the world tended to tell you stories if you're keen enough. Her companion shook her head, gulping minutely as she did so and forced a smile to her lips leaning forward to kiss her soundly.

"Nothing, my dear," the brunette murmured, resting back against the pillows once more. She knew better. Her face was guarded and there was a twinkle of something like fear in her eyes, a tenseness to her body and voice. Living amongst her kind for so long, the blonde new these indicators and picked up on them swiftly, especially with this particular lover, so attuned to her nuances they could communicate by body language alone should the need arise. All the same, she remained silent and kissed her sweetly before curling into the smaller body again, resuming her previous activity. An olive hand wound itself into her silken locks and massaged her scalp lightly, a low purr escaping her plump lips, eyes closing in comfort.

"I love when you do that," she admitted, the body beneath her tensing further for some reason she had yet to garner.

"I know you do, Mal," came the reply, taut and curt in sound, drawing two blonde brows together as she tried to determine what of her previous statement caused this reaction from her friend.

Maleficent pushed herself off the brunette to better view her. "I love that you know me that well," she spoke kindly, keeping a wary eye on the face she adored so. Realization dawned when she saw the pull of her companion's forehead into a stiff line and her eyes glazed over. "Regina, dearest, are you okay?" she finally asked.

Regina nodded her head too swiftly and curled a hand around Maleficent's forearm to squeeze it in reassurance. Her mouth parted to answer—no doubt lie, the dragon surmised—but closed shortly thereafter as her eyes averted and her grip loosened. Lips opened once more as the fire to speak extinguished itself.

The blonde sighed quietly before saying truthfully, "You know you can tell me anything; I don't judge you." She could never judge the sweet brunette, no matter how distant they had once been. The girl had saved her from herself, brought her to her former glory, showed her what companionship should be like and she returned the favor in kind. Maleficent helped the girl on her path of maturity, showed her what life could be like and how much she deserved happiness. It mattered not that they had fought over the Dark Curse, or that it had been enacted and the dragon locked under town for thirty years. They were together now and Maleficent was reunited with her child and had found her happy ending. She had forgiven the Evil Queen and soldiered on.

Slowly Regina opened her eyes and looked into deep pools of blue with tears waiting to burst. "I...I think..." she took a deep breath of air as the first tear fell to her cheek. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified," she spoke so softly it would barely have been heard by normal human ears but Maleficent did and she felt her own eyes mist up as a grin spread across her face. She leaned down and kissed Regina passionately, ignoring the feel of moist cheeks against her own.

"I love you too," she reciprocated, tracing a line along Regina's left cheek. Regina's mouth and eyes had widened at the admission, breathing heavier than before. Her eyebrows raised in query and Maleficent nodded her heard to confirm her statement. "I do love, Regina. I have for a long time, but I feared for you. And I didn't wish to force anything on you or scare you away," she explained calmly.

Finally, the brunette took in a deep breath of air and sighed, all tension fading from her body as she unconsciously licked her lips. "I worry...about our future. What will become of us, what will become of you. Will you die like Daniel and I can do nothing about it? Will we always be fighting for our happiness? I don't want to risk falling again without you there to catch me," Regina explained her concern with a shaky voice, eyes darting back and forth between both of Maleficent's.

"As long as I have breath in my lungs and fire in my belly, I will always be here for you, dearest."


	12. Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

Author's Notes: prompt- "someone left a comment card in the suggestions box that says "the reference librarian is super cute" and now all of the reference librarians are arguing over who it's for"

Notes

Wavy blonde locks bobbed as she reached for the white tube paint to squeeze onto her palette and mix with the blue already there. Her eyes took in the painting hung on the easel in front of her after mixing the paints. She frowned as she rested her brush against the sharp curve of her jaw, cursing when she felt the moist dab of red now crusted on her pale skin. "Ugh.." she groaned, setting the palette down and rubbing at the paint before making another splotch on her overalls. She chuckled before coating her paintbrush into the light blue shade and stroking at the canvas methodically, hardly hearing the sound of the apartment door opening and closing.

"I'm back from my test, Mal!" came the voice from the narrow hallway, drawing cerulean eyes to its location briefly before she continued her work.

"I'm in the studio," she called back, flattening the drop below her feet to protect the beautiful wood paneling below. Mal checked her hand of wet paint before pushing her hair over her shoulder to better view the project. The critical look she had been giving the canvas melted away when she felt small arms wrap around her middle. "How'd it go?" she hummed, closing her eyes and enjoying the attention.

"I finished before anyone else but I don't know if that's a good or bad sign..." she mumbled, burying her face in the crook of the taller woman's neck. She shifted to stand on her tiptoes momentarily and placed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "I wish you had been there to cheer me on," she chuckled.

"I'm always there with you," came the response as Mal placed the brush in a cup of water and turned to face the petite brunette. "No matter what, Regina," she added, tilting the other's chin up to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. "Now...what do you think of my stupid piece?" she queried with a severe pout.

"It's lovely, Mal. Like everything you do," Regina replied adamantly. "It's a good mixture of Picasso and Rembrandt's styles," she elaborated, knowing detailed criticisms were preferred by the blonde so she could develop her own opinions and improve.

The artist nodded her head without really taking the compliment to heart, mind focused on studying the artwork's progress. "Thanks again for the books," Mal finally spoke after shaking her head and moving to their living room with Regina's hand in hers. They sat on the couch and the brunette immediately curled into her partner, sighing contently. "They were very helpful."

Regina smiled at the appreciation, slowly widening as she thought of the day's events. "So...apparently someone left a card in the suggestion box that says 'the reference librarian is super cute' and now all of the reference librarians are arguing over who it's for," she revealed, looking up at Mal through long lashes, watching her expression keenly.

The blonde's eyes widened. "You don't say. How fascinating..." she trailed off, receiving a light jab to her chest at her ignorance.

"It may have been disguised as not feminine, but I know you wrote the note, Mal," Regina spoke with a false chastising tone.

Mal gasped dramatically. "I haven't a clue what you mean," she exclaimed, holding a delicate hand to her mouth. The brunette's face twisted into a pout as she watched the older woman feign offense before she poked her stomach this time and leaned up for a dazzling kiss. Mal's hand slid into Regina's short brown hair as the kiss intensified, a soft moan escaping her girlfriend in response. In a failed attempt to throw the blonde off-guard, Regina groped Mal's side and rested upon the swell of one breast, but her grip faltered as their tongues met in a fiery struggle she couldn't win.

When they pulled apart to breathe, Regina was on her back, head rested against the sofa arm, with Mal looming over her body expertly. Gazing into chocolate irises with unrestrained lust, she murmured "Actually, I wrote the note for Belle." Regina gasped and swatted at the laughing woman then drew her in for another heated kiss.


	13. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: Prompt: 38. cop/person getting a speeding ticket au

Mal's last name, Seraphino is an Italian name that means "afire," "burning one" or "serpent" which I felt is so very applicable to Mal on all levels.

Trouble

Shit, shit shit shitshitshit! Easing her breathing down to a normal pace to not frighten the seven year old in her back seat, the woman swiftly raked her hand through her unruly locks and checked her appearance in the rear view mirror. Thankfully, the police officer had yet to step out of the cruiser and be suspicious about her sudden movements. That's what they always said, yes? No quick actions, keep still until asked for identification and registration. She really didn't need to up the ante and cause problems with this situation. Not with her child today.

"Mama, what's going on?"

She sighed. Of course, the question would come sooner or later. "Don't worry, sweetie. A police officer need to check in with me to make sure things are okay," she answered smoothly, looking at her child through the mirror.

"Are things okay?"

Before she could answer in the affirmative, a light knocking on the window alerted her to the female officer outside. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and not previously rolling the window down, tossing on a sweet smile in the process.

"License and registration, please."

"Of course, officer," the mother meticulously reached over to the glove compartment, unable to prevent the twist of her hips to show off her rear assets, noting quickly how beautiful the police officer was. When she straightened up, she spied the other woman wetting her lips as she pulled off her thick sunglasses and placed them atop her head. "Here you go, Officer Mills," she offered the paperwork, catching sight of the namebadge.

The brunette collected the information and started to write it down. "Do you know why I pulled you over, Mal Serafino?" the brunette asked, gulping slightly to refrain from looking at the blonde in the car. She had to be professional. Even if she was only a traffic cop and not yet past her one month trial period as all the other officers joked. When the silence dragged on just a little too long, her chocolate yes raised ever so slowly to stare into crystal clear blue orbs, her breath stolen from her.

"No. Why?" Mal queried innocently, flashing another charming smile, noting how like the brown of their cat Officer Mills' hair was. She was young, that much was certain. Her eyes lit up easily and her face was soft and plump, untouched by the horrors most police have been exposed to. The officer stood there stunned, hardly registering the whir of cars zipping by probably too fast to be legal, answer to the question all but forgotten. Was this Mal woman flirting with her? Was she an angel sent to test her? No, that was too extreme, too ethereal and cliché.

"Mama, I gotta potty!"

Their eye contact now broken, Mal looked over her shoulder at her daughter. "I'm sorry, little one. We'll be on our way soon. I promise," she intoned in the sweetest voice Officer Mills had never heard in her life. Not from her own mother, not even her own father...

She cleared her throat. "Your taillight's out, is all. Try to get it fixed soon. Please," she stumbled through her words, eyes downcast as the trance she felt she was in was lifted. Hastily she handed the license and registration back to the beautiful mother. Mal took her paperwork, but lightly clasped the woman's wrist.

"Can I take you to lunch sometime?"

Officer Mills' head shot up, staring into those pools of blue once more. "Wha—what?"

Mal chuckled easily, light-hearted. "Will you have lunch with me, Officer Mills?"

"Uh...uhm...sure. I'd like that," she replied, a wary but hopeful smile creeping onto her face. Blushing, she glanced down at their hands. "My name is Regina, by the way."

"Regina..." the sound of her name rolling from those plump pink lips was sensuous and stunning. "What a pretty name," Mal complimented, finally releasing her hand. "Well, you have my information. Feel free to call me to make plans. May we go now?" she asked, sticking her thumb up to indicate the needy child in the backseat.

"Yes...yes, of course. And I will...Mal," Regina replied, a small grin planted firmly on her face now.

Mal winked at her brunette friend before rolling up the window, turning the car on and driving off. "Do you really have to go to the bathroom, Lily?"

"No, I did what you told me to do," she replied, flipping the page of her book as she studied the pictures. Her mother chuckled and shook her head at the child's antics. It was a good way to get out of traffic situations, but this one had turned out just fine if she said so herself.

Regina watched the car head off for several moments before jogging back to her car and climbing in. The rest of her day went splendidly and without a single hitch, but she did notice she had to school her face before approaching traffic violators, the smile adorning her features unwilling to let up.


	14. A Sick Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: Being sick currently, I thought it best I "channel my emotions into fic".

A Sick Dragon

"I'm _not_ sick, Regina!"

"Yes, you are. Now get back in bed before I tie you to it."

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't-" last word forgotten, Regina narrowly evaded the fire-induced sneeze that spewed from her girlfriend's mouth.

Straightening back up to her meager height, her hands rested on her hips. "What was that about being sick, Mal?" she tutted severely. The blonde opened her eyes slowly and half glared at the brunette.

"Fiiiine," she muttered, turning to the bed and crawling under the covers. "But I don't need the sheets. I'm warm enough as is," she tried bargaining.

"No way. The blankets will help you sweat out the toxins in your system. I can open the window for fresh air, but that's all you get," Regina argued without any room from rebuttal. Mal pouted, turning her face from her love, blatantly trying to shun her. Regina couldn't help the way her face melted into a soft smile as she reached out and brushed back wet locks of blonde hair and felt Mal's forehead for a fever. She knew it would be hard with her being dragon, but having spent as much time with her as she had, she knew what was abnormal and Mal certainly had a fever. Regina bent down and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead, lingering there until she felt a shift and her lips were soon captured by plump pink ones.

"Thank you," Mal whispered, eyes closed. The mayor chuckled and nodded her head. She knew how difficult it was for the dragon to ask for help of even the tiniest kind. Knew how against her nature it had been when she approached the Charmings to ask Emma for help in finding her daughter.

Being sick wasn't in a dragon's nature—entirely against their biology, if she recalled the book she once read accurately—but Mal's human body could catch colds. They tended to be rougher versions to survive the internal fire and affect her as they were currently, but Regina planned to attend her every need and help her through this. "I'll be right back with some tea and crackers," she promised before tucking the blonde in further and leaving the bedroom.

Mal groaned. Crackers, great. She knew her body couldn't handle meat right now but that's all she craved. Luckily, she also knew that Regina would keep her appetite in check and prevent her from gorging herself and becoming more sick. She just really hated liquid diets and plain tasting food, already missing the possibility of red pepper flakes on the soups she knew were bound to come. Regina wouldn't torture her that much though, would probably throw in some cut ham or small pieces of pork if she acted healthy enough. Nothing as delectable as steak though... Mal groaned lightly as she felt her mouth water with the thought of food. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had eaten and knew it would be a while before she consumed a proper meal.

"You okay?" came an amused voice from the door. Mal looked up, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks.

"Lily! I—oh shit...I totally forgot our lesson today," she apologized, eyes closing as her head plopped against the pillow only to rise again and cough.

The young brunette's eyes widened as she approached the bed and snatched a tissue for her mother moments before she coughed again.

"Thank you," Mal murmured, blue eyes opening to gaze into chocolate.

"No biggie. And...don't worry about the lesson. I was just concerned where you were when you didn't show up," Lily stated, glancing around for a chair before relenting to kneeling on the floor by the bed. "I didn't think we could get sick?" she asked, a hint of true curiosity shining through her usual tough demeanor.

"Dragons don't, but humans can. And you and I both maintain these forms—have to, within the bounds of Storybrooke, to be perfectly frank," Mal sniffled, trying to catch her breath from even that short a speech. She cleared her throat, placing a hand on her chest as she felt a wheeze with the breath of air she took. "It does take a stronger strain of illness to affect us though. Have you never been sick, dear?" she questioned.

Lily shook her head. "I never even had the chicken pocks despite being forcefully exposed to them," she admitted, head turning slightly at the sound of Regina at the door.

The mayor smiled, nodding at Lily as she came to the other side of the bed and placed the small tray down before both women helped Mal into a sitting position with plenty of pillows behind her.

"What are chicken pocks?"

Regina chuckled as Lily blanched. Of course Mal didn't know what they were but...how do you...

"It's a kind of rash children in this world get, usually at a young age. They develop as little spots all over their bodies and are really itchy. Lotion and ice packs help keep them from scratching the spots during the week of recovery," Regina explained, easing the cup of strong tea into the blonde's hands, who immediately took a sip regardless of the temperature. Lily smirked secretly to herself, reminded of that shared talent she used to freak others out about.

Mal contemplated this information for several moments, glancing between the two women without moving her head. Regina situated herself cross-legged on the bed facing Mal. "Why were you forcefully exposed to that disease?" she finally asked, looking at Lily.

"Uh...well, I guess...that after a certain age it's dangerous to get chicken pocks so it's best if...erm..." Lily looked almost desperately at Regina to help her explain what she meant, truly befuddled in the reasonings she once heard as a child.

"If a group of kids are all sick at once, the parents can take turns and help each other out by watching them as they're absent from school and that way the disease has swept through the area and they don't have to worry about it until the next generation of children. I suppose. Henry..." Regina glanced down, regret washing over her face. Mal rested her hand on the brunette's and smiled encouragingly. "...was the only one in town to get it when he turned four. Somehow brought it in with him as an infant or something silly like that," she managed to chuckle afterwards, earning a squeeze from Mal before the blonde coughed into her elbow again.

Both brunette eyes watched as Mal continued to cough uncontrollably, Regina rubbing her hand down her back to try and soothe her. Having relinquished her cup of tea to Lily's outstretched hand, Mal placed her hand on her chest and groaned. The mayor replaced her hand with the side of her head to listen to the dragon's breathing as best she could, soon nodding ruefully in agreement with her assumption.

"Sounds like bronchitis, or something close to that," she said, straightening back up and pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "You need to rest, Mal," she said softly, but sternly. Lily stood up from her position on the floor, placing the mug on the bedside table. She hesitated in moving though, as though she wished to give a form of affection to her mother but all she ended up doing was staring at the carpet.

"Get better soon, okay?" she muttered, barely audible to the older adults.

"You got it," Mal replied as lightheartedly as possible, watching her daughter keenly. Lily glanced up again and at Regina, giving her a look asking her to take care of her mother. The mayor winked and bobbed her head in agreement, watching as the girl left the bedroom. Mal had surreptitiously watched the whole event, a swell of happiness in her chest along with the dreaded cold she was fighting off. Taking one last sip of tea, she eased down into the bed and curled toward Regina who moved the tray and laid down with Mal on top of the covers though.

"You know...laying on your back is going to yield better results. You'll breathe easier," Regina informed her, playing absently with blonde hair.

"But I can't watch you," she retorted. Regina paused as her eyes drifted down to dulled cerulean.

"You're sweet, but you need to get some sleep to fight this cold," she insisted before attempting to push on Mal's right shoulder to coax her on her back. Naturally, Mal resisted and instead moved forward and stole a kiss that, though lazy for the dragon, drew a light moan from Regina.

"Please, Reginaaa?" Mal murmured an octave lower than even her normal bedroom voice thanks to her cold. Regina's eye remained closed for several moments, enjoying the lingering sensation of Mal's lips upon hers before she shook her head and glared fully at her love.

"No, Mal. Sleep. Or I'll put you to sleep," she threatened, pushing herself up in order to gain leverage in pushing the blonde onto her back. "Now, if you resist again, I will strap you to the bed on your back. Just try...to sleep like this for a bit okay?" Regina nearly pleaded, wanting Mal to have a swift recovery as she attempted to be the more adult of the pair, or at least the stronger of them.

Mal sighed as she was helped onto her back, a hand rising to rub at her eyes. "Okay, you win. _This_ time, sweetheart," she finally conceded through clenched teeth, hating to give up power. She opened her eyes to make one last plea with her girlfriend though. "Will you lay with me though, Regina?" she queried, extending her left arm for the brunette to snuggle in.

Regina took a moment to contemplate the downside of this and noting that she had cleared her afternoon schedule and really did want to please Mal, she laid back down and rested her head on Mal's shoulder and draped an arm over her stomach. The dragon tilted her to the opposite side and coughed once more before burying her nose in brunette hair and sighing as her body began to relax. Soon they had both fallen asleep.


	15. A Jaded Star

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor "What I Did For Love" from A Chorus Line.

Author's Note: Different Theatre AU.

BroadwayBaggins' Prompt: Mal is a jaded Broadway hopeful and Regina is her accompanist on auditions. Regina has a crush but has not acted on it.

A Jaded Star

She heard the clacking of heels moments before she heard her door slam, soon spotting the flustered blonde storm down the hallway toward her studio room where rehearsals took place. Before their eyes could meet she turned back to the piano and continued to flip through the sheet music book there. When the sound changed from tile to wood, her attention turned to her guest who tossed a handful of paper on the table and growled.

"Another rejection! 'Thanks for auditioning, come back next time'. Bullshit!" she spat with all the ire the pianist had grown accustomed to. The blonde began to pace the rehearsal space, stride steady and long, arms swinging at her side. Today she was clad in a purple silky button down shirt tucked into a pair of dark wash jeans and sensible though loud high heels. Alluring as usual...the brunette shook her head as she forced her gaze from the blonde's legs to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Melanie..." she offered. "You can't always get a callback, Mal," she added, having momentarily forgotten the woman before her preferred the nickname. Frankly, she enjoyed saying her full name but knew the mood she was in may not afford much empathy today.

"I know but it's not fair, Regina!" she exclaimed, exasperation showing as she flung her hands into the air and leveled the other woman with a glare. The pianist bit the inside of her cheek, eyes wavering. She wasn't afraid of her friend, but she could be intimidating. Truly a force to be reckoned with on stage, be it her acting ability or her singing. In her opinion, Mal could perform without a microphone is need be, her voice powerful and crystal clear.

The blonde sighed, gaze dropping to the ground. "I'm sorry for yelling..." she murmured, one hand rubbing at the back of her neck before the other joined it to pull her hair into a messy ponytail. Regina found herself frowning. She liked Mal's hair down. She shook her head. No, she can't think about that right now. Her friend needed comforting, needed help, support.

"What can I do?" Regina asked with a smile that widened when Mal looked at her once more. The actress grinned back at her and winked before moving to the shelves of sheet music books. Regina had felt her heart skip a beat when Mal winked at her, a mild warmth covering her cheeks now.

"On to the next audition, I suppose. Miss. Optimist."

"I'm not optimistic," the brunette said humbly.

"More than I am," Mal chuckled then added, "You're like my guiding light. You help me believe in myself."

Regina's face further flushed and she had to turn away from the blonde in case she spotted her. Swiftly she collected her bottle of water and pressed it to her face, glad for the cool temperature it had maintain. When she returned it to the floor and turned on the bench she was met with Mal's face entirely too close to her own.

"You getting a cold?"

The pianist shook her head fervently, willing her face to not get any redder than it already was, but it was tough with Mal nearly nose to nose with her. "No, the temperature in this room's higher than usual," she said, hoping it covered her embarrassment sufficiently.

"Huh. Doesn't bother me," Mal grinned before straightening back up and offering up some loose sheet music. Regina took it with a thanks and scanned it quickly. "I was thinking I should mix things up some. Sing 'What I Did For Love' maybe. What do you think?" she queried, keen on Regina's opinions since they had first teamed up for auditions. Mal felt lucky to have such a fabulous pianist as the petite brunette.

"It's right in your vocal range. I'm sure it will sound lovely," the other woman answered easily, setting the pages up on the piano stand before scanning the bars for a moment. "Would you like to practice now?" Regina knew the answer, but felt it proper to ask all the same. With a curt nod from Mal, she began to play the opening chords.

"Kiss today goodbye. The sweetness and the sorrow. Wish me luck, the same to you. But I can't regret what I did for love. What I did for love," Mal began to sing in her smooth soprano voice as she started to circle the piano. "Look my eyes are dry. The gift was ours to borrow. It's as if we always knew. And I won't forget what I did for love. What I did for love. Gone, love is never gone. As we travel on, love's what we'll remember," Mal continued nearing Regina once more. Regina had been helpless in watching the blonde through her peripheral, quite adept at the skill since she first met the woman. She gulped slightly.

"Kiss today goodbye, and point me toward tomorrow. We did what we had to do. Won't forget can't regret what I did for love. What I did for love. What I did for love," with one peak of the song nearing, Maleficent did something Regina hardly expected and sat down beside her on the bench. Imperceptibly she stiffened, but faltered not in playing the accompaniment. "Love is never gone as we travel on. Love's what we'll remember. Kiss today goodbye. And point me toward tomorrow," Mal sang careful of her volume as she leaned closer to Regina, also wary to not get in the way of her hands as they swept over the keys. "We did what we had to do. Won't forget, can't regret what I did for love. What I did for love. What I did for...love," Mal sang the last line pianissimo in Regina's ear.

Regina's hands stilled over the piano, her chest heaving a little more than it probably should have for only being the pianist in the situation. Too suddenly, she would realize in a moment, her head turned to the side and her lips met Mal's in a messy accidental kiss. Immediately, Regina pulled back aghast and slid away, but refrained from standing. Perhaps it was because she had been wanting to do that for months now and it was glorious even in its awkwardness. Perhaps it was the look of ecstasy on Mal's face that made her stay, but there they were. Slowly the blonde's cerulean eyes were revealed and a smile broke her face in half.

"It's about time," she said haughtily, drawing a confused look from Regina's face. Before she could ask for clarification, she was being pulled in for a passionate kiss, neck firmly grasped in Mal's hand as the other caressed her cheek. Though shocked, she was far more pleased with the circumstances and kissed back enthusiastically, tangling her hand in blonde locks she had been secretly admiring. They were as soft as she had imagined they would be and longer than she expected. Regina pulled the hair tie out to properly enjoy the feel of Mal's hands, though she was quite enraptured by the deep kiss she was involved in, a sigh escaping her lips.

When air became a priority they pulled apart but didn't go far as Mal rested her forehead against Regina's. "How..." Regina's voice was all but lost, breathe stolen by the beauty in her arms. "How did you know," she finally managed to whisper.

"Actors crave attention and you can't keep your eyes to yourself," Mal admitted softly, pecking those lips again. "I've noticed you plenty too, but I'm more discreet," she added. Regina's eyes snapped open as she attempted to glare the playfulness out of the other woman's expression, but was unsuccessful. She was too adorable, honestly. Instead, Regina smiled and kissed Mal again, soft and sensual.

"I'm glad," the brunette declared. "Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked, though trusted her gut she knew the answer before it was given.

Mal nodded. "Always."


	16. Mother's Instinct

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: Really short drabble here. The first line came to my head abruptly and I had to write but I felt it was a good place to end so I didn't write more. Maybe in the future. Based in 4.20 "Lily"

Mother's Instinct

Regina freezes when the gun is pulled out and aimed at her daughter's head. Emma no... Her voice is caught in her throat, she's stunned, unable to speak, to _scream_ 'don't kill my child!' Her chocolate eyes are as wide as saucers as she takes the scene in. How brave Lily is to accept death from her first and only friend, how little her voice wavers and how much of her blonde mother Regina sees in that display of openness. She hardly knew the woman but now couldn't imagine a life without her. Couldn't return to Storybrooke...with her body...and bare the news to Maleficent. She couldn't...she _wouldn't_. Steeling herself finally she stepped forward with her arms out raised in a gesture of calming.

"Swan...put the gun down," Regina spoke, her voice steady and strong as she reminded herself to breathe. "If you pull that trigger, you will be the one who ruins your life this time. And Henry's and your parents' and everyone else's," she continued in that smooth alto of hers. Internally she was screaming at herself to tackle the blonde to the ground to prevent her child's seemingly imminent death. Lily couldn't die.

Emma hadn't been sleeping well since Cruella's death, that much was certain thanks to the bags under her green eyes. She murmured "I have to protect them."

"Then lower the gun. Your parents need a hero, not a murderer," she spoke more forcefully, could see the glint of dammed tears in Emma's eyes, not yet on the surface. Regina was getting somewhere, she could feel it, even if the blonde's arms held firm in their targeting. She had to protect Lily at all costs. Even if no one understood why she was out here in the first place. 'I'm helping the friend I forsook for thirty years. I owe her.' That's what she told the Charmings, told Emma. The brunette couldn't lie to Henry though. He and Mal were the only ones in Storybrooke who knew the truth and she trusted her little prince to keep it secret until she was ready to tell everyone. Until Lily knew too.

"I'm already a murderer," came the reply hoarse as though she hadn't spoken in quite some time.

Regina quietly groaned but physically rolled her eyes, frustrated. "Cruella was an _accident_. But if you cross this line, the journey back isn't easy. Trust me... I know. This is what Gold wants you to do. So don't..." she paused mere feet from her daughter as green eyes sought hers briefly. "Emma. You're better than this," she dared to glare at the blonde, silently cursing her headstrong nature. Regina knew that if that finger inched further, she would push Lily out of the way and take the bullet to her leg. It would be worth it. 


	17. Terrified

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.

Author's Notes: Talking to HerMajestyMills on tumblr made me think that, like myself, maybe someone is terrified of creepy crawlies too.

Title

Red painted lips fell aghast as a strangled noise escaped her throat. Her eyes remained glued on the spot as she felt her lithe body shift and step up on the couch she had previously been sitting properly on. Luckily she had vacated her heels sometime ago, but she also knew it wasn't particularly lady-like or proper for one such as herself, but as it moved again, a frightened yelp that bellowed through the house parted her body and she shielded her face with an arm. She couldn't look away, couldn't allow it to escape and yet...she couldn't bring it upon herself to do anything either. She was frozen, scared, pathetically nervous. In that moment, she didn't care. The more it creeped about, the more she bit down on to her lip and breathed heavier and heavier, praying to the stars it wouldn't climb up the couch and attack her. That would be perfectly dreadful.

She hardly registered the voice from the hallway, and refused to look once her brain had processed the information. All she could at the moment was point frantically at the spot it had paused at on the new occupant's floor. Slowly the clack of heels approached and the other woman peered over the couch at the floor in curiosity, one hand steadying on the other's back.

"What? I don't see anything."

"Right _there!_ " she hissed, pointing once more before burying her head in the woman's neck, as she clutched at the fabric of her silky shirt. If the calm women wasn't mistaken, her girlfriend was nearly shaking over the ordeal. Was she really that terrified of...Oh.

"Mal," she started in a light reprimanding tone then added, "It's only a spider."

"Don't say that word, it makes me get goosebumps!" came the blonde's reply as her other arm came to wrap around the smaller woman, a slight sniffle barely heard by the human.

Regina bit her cheek, trying to refrain from giggling like a school girl. The great and powerful, the scary dragon bitch, Maleficent, was afraid of spiders. It was improbable, it was laughable, but she couldn't bring herself to laugh in the blonde's face. The terror seemed truly genuine and she rubbed Mal's back soothingly as she tried to pull the woman from her hiding spot. A hiding spot, so oft frequently by her little prince when he came across a bug that scared him.

"Sweetie...look, all you have to do is set it on fire. That's not so hard is it?" she asked, trying to turn Mal's head to look at the spider once more. Blonde curls swung back in a curt shake of her head. Regina leveled her with a look. "I try not to bring up your age, but seriously, Mal...how old are you and you can't even handle a small insect?"

"It's not an insect," Mal argued, pouting as she did so, though she wouldn't clarify just _what_ the blasted bugger was. No, she couldn't say the word, she couldn't even bare to say spider. She shivered at the thought. Ugh. Disgusting.

"You'll always be afraid if you don't take charge and dispense with it," Regina tried to reason with her.

"Nope. Not happening, Regina. I'd rather be blissfully ignorant to their existence. I set a spell on my fortress that warded against them, I will do the same here," she announced matter of factly. Well...that explained why the only webs Regina had seen in the castle were cobwebs created by dust instead of those abominations. Truly, though, she wouldn't mind a spell on the house to protect from spiders. She wasn't a big fan either, but Henry had hated them upon first coming face to face—quite literally—with the assholes, so she had stepped forward and become his knight in shining armor.

The brunette sighed and placed a sweet kiss to Maleficent's forehead before walking around the couch, collecting a tissue and moving toward the spider. Regina set the tissue down with as little air to move out of target, and stepped firmly on the surface. She refrained from moving for several moments, knowing the crawler would have run away if she missed it, but upon discovering she was successful, she balled the tissue up and threw it out in the kitchen's trash.

The woman returned to the living room and grabbed Maleficent's hands to encourage her to sit on the couch again. "See? Not so bad, huh?" Regina asked to receive a deep frown from the blonde. Slowly, Maleficent sighed and relaxed, leaning sideways to rest her head on Regina's shoulder, uncaring as to how much she had to sink into the couch to do so comfortably. It mattered not. Regina had saved her from the stupid creature and she was truly grateful.

"So how _do_ you ward against those gross crawlers?"


	18. Regina's a Poor Actress, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.

Author's Notes: Immediate follow up to "Mother's Instinct", with minor canon divergences. Don't mind the Part bit. I might plan on doing more in different verse of Regina's inability to fool anyone some times.

Regina's a Poor Actress, Part 1

"Why did you do that?"

Regina turned in her seat to look back at the brunette. "What do you mean?" she played stupid, glancing out the window where Emma was fueling up the old bug.

Lily groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. "Why did you jump in front of the gun? What if I wanted to die?"

"Don't say something like that!" Regina snapped, turning to lock chocolate eyes with similar eyes. There was a twinge of blue in those sharper brown though. Mal would be happy for that and a facial structure similarity. But not much else. She looked most like her human mother and it made her feel sad for the blonde back home. Regina shook her head. "Lily..." she started, finding her voice lost for the third time that day. The first was when they first spotted her daughter. "Dying is not something to joke around about. No one wants you dead. Not! Even Emma," she made sure to raise her voice to prevent the undeniable argument Lily would have fought. "Maleficent is looking forward to meeting you. For thirty years now..." Regina trailed off, sitting back normally against the passenger seat.

The younger brunette's eyebrows had knit together as she severely scrutinized the Evil Queen. Finally she scoffed. "Yeah...whatever. I just want to make Snow White and Prince Charming suffer for what they did to me," Lily spoke simply, crossing her arms across her chest. Regina sighed lightly, eyes darting to the window again.

"I know how you feel, dear, but you can't let revenge rule your life. What light there is in you—and there must be some—will diminish and smolder the longer you hold on to that rage. You need to find something to live for, something to look forward to. Like building a relationship with your mother," Regina attempted to reason with her child, but knowing how alike hers and Mal's lives had played out...perhaps history was locked in stone to repeat itself. Perhaps Emma's darkness in the brunette was too overwhelming to overcome. Mal still blamed herself for not stopping her own descent into darkness, so it was no surprise she would be concerned about helping in Lily's recovery. But Regina _did_ redeem herself and she could help Lily—

"The darkness they put in me...it's dangerous stuff," Lily muttered, unconvinced.

"If you think it's dangerous out here, imagine what will happen when your magic activates upon entering Storybrooke?" Regina deadpanned and then, "We will help you, please don't worry."

"'We'?"

"Your mother and I. We are the most powerful sorceresses in Storybrooke. Naturally I'm willing to help you...if...you want my help," Regina bit her lip nervously, ashamed at the hesitancy in her voice. Mal and her hadn't discussed how to tell Lily who her other parent was and she wasn't sure how to approach that now. It would be an awkward situation, especially because it would be a coming out of sorts to Emma too. There was no way she could promise that Lily wouldn't say anything to their blonde driver. So she hoped to keep the secret.

Lily stared at the back of Regina's seat and hummed lightly, contemplating all that Regina had done and said around her lately. It was bizarre to say the least and she wanted to get to the bottom of the deception the Evil Queen was partaking in. "Why would I want the Evil Queen's help?" Lily sniped cooly, watching the woman carefully. Regina stiffened visibly but sunk back into her seat as they heard the click of the gas pump shutting off.

"Because I've been down that dark path. I dragged myself out of that pitiful hole. Alone. With only Henry to help me stay focused," Regina spoke softer this time, wringing her hands in her dress.

"Maybe I don't want to be light."

Regina growled, twisting to glare at the younger woman. "You're just as stubborn as me!" she ground out through gritted teeth. "Why does that surprise me!" she flung her hands in the air and faced forward for the last time.

The thirty year old's eyebrows rose significantly on her olive skin moments before she caught Emma jogging inside the gas station to pay, apparently having issues with her card at the pump. "Now why would I be anything like you?" Lily asked slowly, cautiously. Now that she thought of it...she did share some features with the woman in front of her. Very...odd that coincidence. Was she lying by—No! The Sorcerer told her the Evil Queen's name was Regina, this was the Evil Queen, not her mother, Maleficent, so there was no way her mother had come in disguise to bring her back. But why DID Regina join Emma on this quest? To keep the beloved Savior in check? Probably.

"Because I-" Regina cut herself off, hands stilling in her lap. Lily leaned toward the center console, eyes unblinking. The former queen caught the girl out of her peripheral and sighed. Sorry, Mal. "Because I'm...your other mother. You were created from pure magic, not conventional procreation methods," she spoke in a defeated tone, eyes dulling in color as though expecting the disgust and rejection from another child of hers. It was bad enough with Henry, he was only ten and eleven when that happened. Lily she wouldn't blame since she was older and had more troubled times, but the pain would be fiercer. Regina was unsure if she could recover. Knowing her luck, Lily would jump ship then and there and hitchhike back to that hole in the road and never be found again. And Regina would have failed Maleficent again.

Lily's sharp intake of air was missed by the older brunette, her eyes widening as she stared at the shoulder of her apparent other mother. Was that true? Was it even _possible_? With her limited knowledge of magic, she couldn't say. And The Sorcerer hadn't been any help with saying who Maleficent had coupled with. She shook her head fiercely, lips parting to speak seconds before Emma was climbing back into the car and addressing all.

"We all ready to go?"

Regina glanced furtively over her shoulder silently, allowing Lily the opportunity to bail should she wish. The thirty year old's eyes were downcast as her teeth gripped the inside of her cheek. "Yeah, we're good," she murmured to a contented 'good' from her former friend, seemingly cheery despite previous circumstances. Was she trying to make up for that sorry excuse of controlling her anger? Hm.

They drove off to Storybrooke, Lily uncommonly quiet the whole ride. Well...uncommonly to Emma's recollection of the young teen, so the two front seat passengers made small talk about daily life, their son, or simply enjoyed the radio. Lily had far too much to consider before they got home. Home? Was Storybrooke her home? Could it become her home? She sighed as she rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window and closed her eyes. Her head hurt from all this thought processing and she didn't even feel accomplished in processing the two mothers thing.

This was going to be one strange vacation the brunette was entirely unprepared for.


	19. Love is Fleeting

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. I also don't own If/Then's "Love While You Can" lyrics which are used in this fic.

Author's Note: Prompt - "Nothing has ever scared me more than being with you"

Love is Fleeting

This young girl, this little queen had come back again. Many times, countless times. And she was left agog at that loyalty, that...fierce need for companionship. She was in danger. She knew that the moment she set eyes on those bright brown eyes shining of hope and promise, the adoration in all of her actions though frustrating in the moment. She couldn't lose herself in this. _Not again._ But a string pulled at her heart for this small precious human and she couldn't turn her away. She owed her far too much and found herself inexplicably drawn to the girl. Woman? Her years on this surface had shaded her understanding of human ages. She had even lost track of her own age. But what did it matter when one was ageless, immortal.

The brunette friend was pacing back and forth in front of her fireplace, chattering on about the insipid princess and how she would gain her revenge and what stupid spell the Imp had taught her this week. She had discovered it seemed the Imp refused to teach her as swiftly as most sorceresses were. Women were naturally a better conducer to magic and found ease in learning, though she presumed it was the bastard's teaching methods that stunted her lessons. She on the other hand had remarkable good luck in assisting the young queen's education. A better understanding, a stronger bond already formed between them, and most importantly a kind and patient hand when things went astray. Despite his own years, she doubted he treated her young friend with any more respect than he had her mother. It dug deep into her bones at the idiocy of those around her young queen, but was always denied roasting them alive at her stead.

She wished with all her heart to steal the girl away from her neglectful, abusive home, protect her from the outside world and give her the freedom she always desired. She found herself sipping her wine more heavily as these thoughts invaded her mind, knowing it would never come to be, no matter how oft she mentioned these ideals, these honest offers. There would be repercussions even she couldn't foretell with her vast knowledge, knew there would be some attack from the Imp for surely he had allowed himself an apprentice for a specific purpose. Her cerulean eyes closed tightly as her grip on the glass matched, bringing forth a white tinge to her knuckles. Damn this all to hell! Why did she have to be tortured in this way, watching those she cared for suffering as she stood at the sidelines helpless, pathetic. She was a dragon for crying out loud! A scary dragon bitch!

"Mal?"

The blonde looked up at her guest, concerned tone drawing her attention and neutral visage. Her eyebrows rose minutely and Regina rubbed at her neck once then twice.

"Are you okay? You seemed a millions paces away," she elaborated, her own brows stitching together in worry. Had she offended the dragon lady? Said something unpleasant, drew forth a memory of her tumultuous past?

"It's nothing to bother your pretty little head over, my dear Regina," Maleficent responded, though her voice held a hint of unspoken anxiety. Anxiety over the future, both hers and Regina's, theirs somewhat, their friendship at any rate. Would it last? She couldn't say and she feared Regina would fall to the darkness and never recover. That spark of light dancing in her eyes smothered for all time. She couldn't handle that. No.

Next Maleficent spotted Regina was when the girl had come to her chair and knelt beside it, hands gripping the arm tightly, lips pursed. "You...you sure?" her eyes darted down, fearful of asking the question. The blonde smiled sympathetically before lifting Regina's chin to initiate eye contact.

"Absolutely," she promised. The brunette smiled slowly, the shine in her eyes returning full force as a light blush coated her cheeks. Regina nodded, glad to hear that, or that at least Mal was trying to be happy around her. Maybe some day they could be completely open with each other, though the young queen rarely held anything back from her only friend, she knew well that it would take longer for Mal, who had hid herself away for twenty years, to become as comfortable as she was. Maleficent's scrutinized Regina curiously, wondering why her eyes kept dancing around, noting they often paused on the swell of her lips, her own orbs locking with Regina's before glancing up at her eyes.

Regina's blush deepened as her head bowed slightly, surprised Mal's fingers remained with the movement, but not complaining one bit. She looked back up and leaned forward toward the blonde, heart caught in her throat as her breathing sped up. Mal smelled of charcoal and lavender she realized and watching for a flicker of doubt or retaliation yet seeing none Regina pressed her lips to the supple dragon's.

At first Maleficent didn't react, too stunned to believe she was awake and this was happening. Did her little queen just kiss her? When no movement away was made and the brunette pressed a little harder, she responded, hand on her chin ghosting along the skin to wrap around Regina's neck and pull her closer. It was that simple, nothing more, nothing less. They parted and a new gleam Maleficent was unaccustomed to was visible in those chocolate irises. She couldn't help but sigh, ignoring the confused look on her companion's face.

"Mal?" she murmured, wondering if she had offended the woman she had been feeling strangely about the past few visits. Regina was unsure how she would handle rejection, not from Maleficent.

The blonde sighed heavier this time. "Nothing has ever scared me more than being with you..." she admitted freely, but caught Regina's eyes and smiled ruefully. Maleficent tightened her grip on Regina's neck and pulled her in for another sweet kiss. She would make the most of this. She would love when this world lets her, love if her heart let's her.

She would love while she can.


	20. Shall We Dance?

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Note: I was struck with this idea as I was winding down for bed and couldn't get it out of my head. I'm actually very happy with how this turned out. Why am I so eloquent when I'm tired?

Shall We Dance?

Sitting a table near the outskirts of the open-air celebration of little Neal's fifth birthday party, Regina stared at the group with a melancholy expression. She sighed as she saw the youth spin Ashley Boyd's little girl on the dance floor. What was her name again...? Ever since the cruse broke and Cinderella had her child, other pregnancies had occurred and the town was expanding further than the limits the curse had placed upon it. It was one thing to hear the dragons complain once a week about the poor airspace they were forced to inhabit but if the town's population kept increasing, they would soon run out of space and have issues with food. Regina would have to figure out some way of importing secretly. Perhaps a boat just outside the borders of town in the Atlantic with a trusted someone and the Snow Queen's scroll could act as a transport ship to one of the more northern cities along the coast of Maine. It could work, but then...it might become suspicious. So much to take into consideration that it pained her head even now.

She was requested to attend, nay pushed into attending to give herself a breather from the troubles of her mayoral duties, but Regina was hardly feeling relaxed and calmer than she was some odd hours before. She truly cared about little Neal and he had taken quite the shine to both her and his (albeit odd) nephew, but all she really wanted to do was have a stiff drink and curl up in bed. It was only when she slept did she forget her worries. Long ago she had stopped dreaming even. There was the occasional instance, of course, but mostly she never woke enough in her R.E.M cycle to recall those dreams when consciousness fully awoke her.

Glancing down at her half full glass of punch she took a swig and grimaced. Not only was it of a flavor she didn't like (but was given little option in terms of drink), but it had turned lukewarm and disgusting. Regina groaned before turning in her chair to dump the contents into the dirt behind her. When she turned back around she jumped in her seat, cup clattering to the ground and rolling under her table, forgotten.

"Hello, Regina."

"Mal..." she trailed off, settling against her chair once more as her heart returned to a normal pace. The blonde woman studied her longtime friend for several moments before holding out her hand. Regina glanced at it, then looked into crystal blue eyes. "What?"

"Come...dance with me, my little queen," she spoke softly, secretively, a name meant only for Regina's ears and not any prying curious folk. Regina felt her cheeks redden slightly at the long forgotten nickname as she blinked rapidly, making up her mind. She looked out to the crowd once more. "Never you mind them. It's just you and me," Maleficent added, outstretched hand unwavering. The brunette took in a breath of crisp air and placed her hand in the dragon's, momentarily stunned at its warmth, still not used to the stark difference to her own.

Grinning, the blonde pulled her friend to her feet and led her gracefully onto the dance floor, carving out enough space for the two adults. Maleficent rested her hand on the small of Regina's back and adjusted their joined hands as she began to sway to the music, nothing too fancy, but nothing too boring either. Frankly, she was glad for the company, quite awkward sitting with Lily as she watched the festivities with an awe unlike any her daughter could have imagined. Birthdays weren't a commonly celebrated thing in the Enchanted Forest, at least for Maleficent. Sure, she would invite Regina to fly with her and spend the night together, but it was always a small affair. And that's how it had been in recent years too.

Though comforted by Maleficent's words and easily lost in the essence that was the dragon lady, Regina found her breathing hitching once more as her chocolate irises caught the stares from all around them. She moved effortlessly with Maleficent's guidance, a long practiced easiness in the dragon's embrace and presence. Feeling her hand squeezed by the blonde's her eyes darted immediately the taller woman, who shook her head and smiled softly. Regina felt her lips pulling upwards as they continued to dance, unconsciously stepping closer to the blonde. Endeavoring to focus on her partner versus the (to her eyes) judgmental gaze of Storybrooke's occupants, the mayor's body was completely soothed of its woes and it seemed as though the world melted away.

It was then she realized that this is what it had always been like around Maleficent. It really was just them. She forgot her concerns, her heartache, her pain, her trauma, her childhood, her marriage, her revenge even. Regina's troubles nowadays were less than they were when she first met the formidable woman, but losing herself to this peacefulness and serenity that was Maleficent was more than she deserved. It was precisely the thing she had needed tonight and she found herself grateful she was dragged onto the dance floor.

Regina's head was now resting against Maleficent's shoulder as their pace slowed and they were swaying more than dancing at this point, but the older woman couldn't care less. She had seen it in her young queen's eyes, her body language, had sensed her calming down and stilling in thoughts. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman to better embrace her and without a care to those around them who were starstruck, placed a single kiss atop Regina's head.

Slowly, the mayor's head raised to gaze into blue eyes, and she smiled widely, unadulterated before reaching up to cup Maleficent's cheek. "I don't even care what they think. Not when I have you by my side," Regina informed her, loud enough for the immediate vicinity to hear her. Then she leaned up and captured plum lips.


	21. A Fantasy

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.

Author's Notes: Prompted by Christa on tumblr

A Fantasy

She hissed as pain shot through her body. A pain she was unaccustomed to circling and encasing her entire body. Her teeth bit down on each other roughly as she glared off into the distance, her eyes a yellow-green. She brought her hand up to face, inspecting the cut when her world went black.

A moment of terror was all it took for her eyes to widen and take in her surroundings. Where...where were they? The forest? They?! Who was she with, why did she know to think they? Her head turned to the campfire and noted the occupant on a fallen log nearby.

"Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?"

She gasped when she finally registered that the woman was Regina, and though she knew she should feel fear, all she felt was a smile slide onto her face and a chipper voice escape her lips. "Very well, mum. What's for breakfast?" she scrambled to her feet and went to sit on the log with Regina, wrapping an arm around her waist in greeting.

"Rabbit," Regina answered, placing a kiss to the girl's head.

This was odd. Something was wrong. She wasn't suppose to be here and yet...everything felt perfect and she felt happier than any place else she had ever been. Wait. Where else had she been? Nowhere. She had never been away from here, away from her moms. Nope.

"Lily, will you go get some water and cups for us?" Regina asked as she turned the rabbit over the campfire.

"Sure, mum!" she walked over to the well, and with a bit of struggle got the bucket up from the bottom, precariously perched it on the edge as she scooped into it with the cups then released it once more. Lily walked back to the campfire and grinned. "Mama, you're back!" She didn't want to spill the cups, but her short legs moved quickly across the forest floor to set them down before jolting to embrace her mother.

"I'm glad you're back, Mal," Regina told her, ruffling Lily's hair as she gazed into her beloved's eyes.

Mal smiled back, rubbing their daughter's back. "Were you good for mum while I was away?" she queried, crouching to look at Lily.

"Uh huh!" Lily bobbed her head enthusiastically and then moved to wrap an arm around Regina's shoulders to emphasize her point.

"Good," Mal replied, sitting on the log to draw Regina in for a languid kiss.

Lily turned away and she flushed. She made a fake gagging face and eww-ed at them. They chuckled before pulling her on to their laps and snuggling close.

"I love you," Lily told them, but her brows furrowed as she felt the ground give way and her mothers warmth no longer beneath her. She turned around and gave a shout, her arms outstretched to recapture them, prevent her ascent into the sky. No, no, no, no, NOOOO!

The world around her morphed and suddenly she was in the air above the clouds, her body heavy and hard to maneuver. She wasn't sure what she was doing, how she was doing this. She...shouldn't be able to fly. She looked down and saw her arms were scaled appendages with claws extended and when she looked to her right, she saw a wing beating furiously against the current.

As fast as lightning, she felt her weight adjust as she was suddenly falling to the earth once more. Her eyes caught sight of the woman who had harmed her earlier. It was her fault she had blacked out and had that terrible dream of happy times. Why did Regina always have to fuck things up? Lily crashed landed into a clearing and rumbled about in her large dragon form, spewing fire into the air with an anguished roar.


End file.
